History is Written in Blood
by Weirdness-is-cool
Summary: Three teenage boys have been murdered at Univille High school, in various gruesome ways. There is no single trace of evidence at all at the crime scenes. Who or what is terrorizing these High school students? Its up to Sam and Dean to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi People! This is a new story that I wrote with milkshake42! We worked really hard on it, and had lots of fun with it. She'll be posting the story on her account too soon, so you can also read (and review!) it there. Also, check out her other stories, they're awesome! Anyway, i'll stop blabbering now. Please review! :D**

"Dean, can you turn the music down? I think I'm going deaf!"

"What? Can't hear you, the music's too loud!" Dean yelled back at me with a smirk on his face. The sound of AC/DC was filled the car, and after listening to the same song for the past hour, I was starting to go crazy.

I rolled my eyes at Dean and turned the music off. Finally there was peace and quiet.

"What the- that was my favorite song, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed.

"We've been listening to it repeatedly for the last hour Dean. I think I've had my fair share of 'Highway to Hell' to last me a lifetime." I retorted calmly, folding my arms.

"Then I'll just play a different song…" Dean stretched out his hand to turn the music back on, but I smacked it away. He looked up at me, surprised.

"Did you just slap my hand away?" he asked with a scowl. "How old are you, five?"

"No! Just… no more music okay? I'm getting a headache." I complained, adding the Puppy Dog Eyes for extra effect.

Dean sighed. "You're such a delicate crybaby Sammy."

I decided to ignore that last comment. "How long 'till we get there?" I asked after a while of amazing silence.

"Maybe a half hour or so," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "So what exactly is happening at this high school? Is it a monster? Or an angry spirit?"

"Well, there have been 3 reported deaths there over the past month. They were all students, all teenage boys and they all got murdered in different gruesome ways." I explained.

"So why is it our kind of job? It could've been some psychopath serial killer too," Dean said, stopping at a red light.

"I don't know… I have a feeling that there's something supernatural involved," I argued back.

Dean sighed and looked over at me.

"Fine… but if it is a psychopath serial killer, you owe me 50 bucks."

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Univille, Iowa, it was pouring rain. We had checked into a cheap motel, but not before Dean got the receptionist's number. Now he was (unsuccessfully) trying to unlock the door to our motel room.<p>

"Dean, hurry up! It's freezing!" I yelled at him. I tried to take the key off him. "You're putting it in the wrong way!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Sammy!" he said shoving me out the way, "I got it!"

The door swung open, and Dean stepped inside, taking his time to find the light switch. I pushed him to the side and also stepped in, closing the door behind me. The sound of the rain immediately disappeared and I relaxed a little.

"Well that wasn't rude at all." Dean pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were standing in my way." I answered back, claiming my creaky bed by throwing my duffel onto it.

"It's not my fault you were standing in my way…" Dean mimicked me in a high voice. I rolled my eyes and took my laptop out of its case, getting ready to do some background checks on the murdered boys.

"Hey Sammy."

"Yeah?"

Dean was lounged out on the sofa. "I'm hungry. Why don't you go get us something to eat."

My eyes widened. "We just ate like two hours ago!"

"I know. That was a really, really long time ago."

I swear that if Dean didn't go hunting, he'd be very…well, let's just say rather, large. "Dean, it's pouring outside, and I haven't slept properly for the past two days. Do you really think I'm gonna go get you food right now?" I asked.

Dean's eyes glowed with hope. "…yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's chapter 2! milkshake42 uploaded the story on her account now too, so go review there also!**

* * *

><p>Dean's P.O.V<p>

"So, Mr. Jackson," Principal Adams pushed his glasses further up his nose as he perched on the edge of his desk, "I'm going to be honest with you. I was very glad when you applied to be the PE teacher. I thought no one would ever take it."

I gave the worried man my most comforting smile while trying not to be grossed out by his sweaty baldhead. "It's the least I could do for the students…" I shrugged, "You know…with PE being important and all…" Stupid Sam. Stupid, stupid Sam

and his stupid ideas…

"Yes, well, Univille High is very honored to have you," Adams declared, standing for the first time since I had seen him. He only came up to my nose and I did my best not to look down on him.

"I got the job?" I mustered up as much surprise as I could and put in my voice.

"Definitely! I assume you want it?"

I nodded. Great, now I'm gonna have to waste my time watching a bunch of kids running around after balls. Then again, I'm likely to get a cheerleader or two in one of my

classes…

He offered me his slimy hand. "If you'll excuse me, I have to interview another applicant now."

"What's he hoping to teach?" I asked, accepting the handshake reluctantly.

"Latin. Even the thought of getting two new teachers is amazing…well, after all that's happened…"

"And what would that be, Principal?" I asked. Sam had wanted me to get as much info out of this guy as possible, then he would do the same thing. Hopefully we'd end up learning different things.

"Did you not here about the three murders that happened here?"

"They happened here?" I wondered aloud. Of course, I already knew that. "What happened?"

"Three students, all inspiring, bright boys, were found dead this month. They were all found in different parts of the school, and their deaths looked like horrible jokes gone terribly, terribly wrong." Adams shook his head like he still couldn't believe it. "They all had such potential, and they were all very good friends. Every person I've interviewed for the Latin and Physical Health positions have practically ran to the door after they learned about it."

"Well, that's too bad," I offered. "But I don't get scared off that easily."

Adams' smile returned to his face. "Good, good." He glanced at his watch, "Now, if you would, Mr. Jackson," he led me to the door, "This is Barbara, my secretary. She'll give you some paper work to fill out, and if you could just bring that in tomorrow morning before your first class, that would be great."

I gave Barbara what was hopefully a charming smile and glanced over at Sam. His abnormally tall frame was squished into one of those plastic chairs and he seemed uncomfortable. One look at Barbara's annoyed expression told me that her flirting didn't impress my geeky little brother too much.

"Mr. Dunce, it's good to see you here," Adams greeted, shaking Sam's hand.

Sam stood and nodded, grimacing slightly at the name I had chosen for him. "I'm glad that you were able to offer me the Latin position…I thought I'd never get a job."

"Yes, well, it is lucky. Oh, where are my manners?" Adams turned back to me, "James, this is Colin Jackson. He's our new PE teacher."

I shook Sam's hand as hard as I could and smirked as he unsuccessfully tried to hide a wince.

"Good to meet you, James. I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of each other around school."

"Yeah, hopefully," Sam replied with a stern warning look. Oh yeah, as if I would be the one to give us away. "Well, should we?" he asked Adams, gesturing towards the latter's office.

"Oh, right." Adams studied us carefully, as if he had the notion that we knew each other or if we looked similar. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm way better looking than Sammy. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Mr. Jackson." He wandered through to his office with Sam at his heels and the door closed behind them.

I turned to Barbara and had to admire her for wearing a blouse like that at a high school. "So, can I get a number with that paperwork?"

"Well, that depends," she said, leaning towards me, "Surely a handsome devil like you has woman in his life?"

I thought back to the motel receptionist from last night. What is it with incredibly attractive woman and jobs that include sitting behind desks all day? "Nah, we weren't gonna get anywhere. With you on the other hand, I can picture us at some nice restaurant at around, let's say, eight tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter number three! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Sam P.O.V.<p>

"If you turn that music on, I swear I will throw every AC/DC cassette you own out the window." I threatened Dean.

Dean pouted. "Come on Sammy, don't be such a killjoy."

"I'm not a killjoy." I retorted while folding my arms. We were driving to the high school for our first day of work, and I was hoping that I could meet the friends of the murdered boys to get some information on what could've happened to them.

"So Mr. Dunce," Dean smirked, "nice name you have there."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Dean could be so immature sometimes. Why did I agree on letting him choose my name? Not a very smart move there…I'm actually surprised he even knew what it meant.

"Oh shut up, at least I'm not the one having to wear tight gym shorts and deal with sweaty teenagers all day." I remarked.

I noticed that Dean's hands gripped the wheel tighter, and he whipped his head around to glare at me. I just smiled at him innocently. "You better keep your eyes on the road Dean. Don't want to get into an accident, now do you?"

. . . .

After ten more minutes of driving, we arrived at the high school. Dean parked the Impala at the far end of the parking lot, which was quite a distance away from the main entrance.

"Why did you park here? We're gonna have to walk for like ten minutes until we get to the school!" I complained to Dean.

"Who knows what those teenage hooligans will do to my baby… it's better if she's parked out here so they can't get to her." Dean explained. He patted the steering wheel and got out of the car, eyeing it as if it was going to explode any second. Dean really had to get over his obsession with the Impala. "Plus, as the new PE teacher, I say that ten minutes of walking won't kill you."

I took the paperwork I needed out of the glove box and stepped out too. Dean locked the Impala, and we made our way to the building.

When we stepped into the high school, it was very, and I mean very loud. There were hundreds of teenagers in the hallways, either walking to class, getting something from their lockers, or just talking with their friends.

I glanced over at Dean, who was eyeing the teenagers with distaste. "Dude, calm down. Their just teenagers." I whispered to him.

He just took one last look at them, and turned around to go to the main office. I chuckled softly to myself. It was funny to think that Dean, the fearless hunter, was worried that a couple of teenagers were going to vandalize his car.

I also made my way into the main office. As I stepped in to it, I saw Dean flirting with the secretary from yesterday, the one that wore that way to tight blouse. I think her name was Barbara or something. When she heard me close the door, she looked up and glared at me. I didn't realize that I had interrupted something so important.

I slowly made my way up to the front desk and handed her my paperwork.

"Here's the paperwork you needed…" She snatched the papers out of my hand and gave me a piece of paper.

"This is your classroom number and schedule," she spat at me. "Class starts in four minutes. Don't be late."

I took the paper out of her hand and muttered a quick thanks. She just rolled her eyes at me and turned back to Dean, fluttering her eyelids in a very unattractive way. I kind of had the feeling she didn't really like me…

When I was out of the office I took a look at the piece of paper with the room number on it. '421' was scrawled on it in very messy handwriting. I looked up at the classroom numbers and saw that I was in the three hundred wing. Since I didn't know my way around at all, I decided to ask one of the students.

"Excuse me, but do you know where room 421 is?" I asked a teenage girl with blonde hair and glasses.

"I'm there for first period," she answered, giving me a warm smile. "Just follow me."

Well this girl seemed pretty nice. But she was only one out of what seemed like billions of students. Who knew what the others would be like?

She started walking down the hallway, and I followed her. "So are you our new Latin teacher?" she asked, turning to me.

"Uh, yeah." I answered. "Mr. Dunce."

"Charley," she replied, looking surprised. "Wow… I'm surprised that you took the job. You know… considering all the things that happened here." Her voice cracked, and she looked down at her feet.

"You mean the murders right?" I asked her as gently as I could.

"Yeah…I just can't believe somebody would be cruel enough to kill innocent teenage guys," she muttered. "What's scarier is that they were all murdered here. I'm surprised they didn't shut the school down."

"Do you know if they were all murdered in the same area of the school?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know much apart from what I've heard from the students. But rumor has it that when they found the first guy, he was all ripped apart. They even say that his eyes weren't even in his sockets anymore. Apparently they were removed pre-mortem."

I winced at the description of the kid's death. Nobody deserved to die like that, let alone a teenager who had his whole life in front of him.

"Here's the classroom." She said, then scurried inside before I could ask her anymore questions.

I also stepped into the classroom, and saw all of the students sitting there calmly, staring at me as I walked inside. "Hello class." I said. "I'm your new Latin teacher, Mr.… Dunce."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, reviews bring joy to me! Also, don't forget to review on milkshake42's version too!<strong>


End file.
